Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (624 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (508 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (442 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (438 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (437 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (419 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (405 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (382 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (378 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (365 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (365 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (343 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (325 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (314 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (301 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (274 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (262 VA titles) (British) #Tom Kenny (262 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (254 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (245 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (241 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (237 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (234 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (219 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (218 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (215 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (210 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (209 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (209 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (206 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (205 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (200 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (200 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (193 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (191 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (183 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (182 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (180 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (173 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (173 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (167 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (167 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (162 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (157 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (150 VA titles) (American) † #Nick Jameson (145 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (143 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (140 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (138 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (137 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (136 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (135 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (134 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (133 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (133 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (130 VA titles) (British) #April Winchell (129 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (129 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (128 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (128 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (128 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (125 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (124 VA titles) (American) † #Jason Marsden (122 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (122 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (120 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (120 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (118 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (118 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (117 VA titles) (Canadian) #Daran Norris (116 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (115 VA titles) (British) #Chris Edgerly (114 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (113 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (112 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (112 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (112 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (112 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (111 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (110 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (109 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (108 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (108 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (107 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (104 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (103 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (102 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (102 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (102 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (101 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (101 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (100 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (99 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (99 VA titles) (American) #Pamela Adlon (99 VA titles (American) #Tim Curry (98 VA titles) (British) #Chris Cox (97 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (97 VA titles) (American) #Laraine Newman (97 VA titles (American) #Crispin Freeman (96 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia